ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Returns
Ben Affleck Michael Caine Whoopi Goldberg Jonah Hill Sam Elliott Tom Hiddleston John Goodman Sam Neill|release_date = January 4, 2019|image1 = Images (1)-0.jpeg|production_companies = Legendary Pictures Sega|distributed_by = }}Sonic Returns (or James Cameron's Sonic 2) is an upcoming American science fiction action film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is a sequel to [[James Cameron's Sonic|the 2018 Sonic movie]] and the second installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe, directed by and stars Chris Evans, Kirsten Dunst, Chris Pratt, Sophie Turner, Lucas Till, Chris Hemsworth, Elizabeth Olsen, Donald Glover, Ty Simpkins, Emma Stone, Michael B. Jordan, Isabella Sermon, , Ben Affleck, , Whoopi Goldberg, Jonah Hill, Sam Elliott, Tom Hiddleston, John Goodman and Sam Neill. A sequel entitled Sonic World Run is scheduled for release in May 1, 2020. Premise The film centers around Sonic and his friends travelling alongside Vicky Lane and Travis Lawton into the Sol Dimension, an alternate reality where Earth and Mobius are one same planet. There, they fight alongside their new allies Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat against a new enemy known as Infinite, who threatens their both dimensions. While they follow Sonic and his friends, Vicky and Travis also end up reuniting with Vicky's missing sister Angie and Travis' father Robert, who were both presumed to have been killed in a space accident two years ago, but turn out to be stranded in the Sol Dimension. Cast Main Cast * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. He is also one of the residents and protectors of Mobius. Evans provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Kirsten Dunst as Victoria "Vicky" Lane, a journalist and reporter who is friends with Sonic. * Chris Pratt as Travis Lawton, an astronaut and adventurer working for Lane Stargate and Vicky's husband who is also Sonic's adventure partner from Earth. * Sophie Turner as Princess Elise the Third, a confidant to Sonic and his human friend, who is the crown princess of the Mobian nation of Soleanna. * Lucas Till as Chris Thorndyke, a graduate at Spagonia University and a rookie officer in G.U.N. who is training under Sonic's mentorship. He is also romantically attracted to Elise. * Chris Hemsworth as Silver the Hedgehog, a grey anthropomorphic hedgehog with psychic powers and one of the defenders of the Sol Dimension allied with Sonic. Hemsworth provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Elizabeth Olsen as Blaze the Cat, a confidant to Silver and his closest friend allied with Sonic, she is an indigo anthropomorphic cat with Pyrokinetic abilities and a princess hailing from the Sol Dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. Olsen provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Donald Glover as Rick Kane, a Air-Force pilot working for Lane Stargate and a friend of Vicky and Travis. * Ty Simpkins as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. Simpkins provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Emma Stone as Amy Rose, Sonic's love interest and a female pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with a cheerful, competitive personality who can also run at supersonic speeds and battles random foes while armed with her indestructible Piko-Piko Hammer. Stone provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. Jordan provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Isabella Sermon as Felicia Lane, Vicky's daughter and Travis' step-daughter who has a good relationship with Sonic and sees him as a guardian figure. * Abby Ryder Fortson as Marine the Raccoon, an anthropomorphic young raccoon who is raised by Blaze as her own sister. Fortson provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's former rival-turned-ally, he is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog from Mobius who can run at supersonic speeds and can manipulate Time and Space through a technique called "Chaos Control". He is also the current head and commander of G.U.N. (Guardian Units of Nations), a military army force in Morbius, following Abraham Tower's death in the previous film. Affleck provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Angelica "Angie" Lane, Vicky's sister, Felicia's aunt, Travis' sister-in-law and an astronaut and adventurer working for Lane Stargate who was reported missing before being discovered to be stranded on the Sol Dimension alongside her mentor and Travis' father Robert. She is confident friends with Blaze. * Michael Caine as Professor Pickle, a Mobian teacher in the Spagonia University and Chris' teacher allied to Sonic. * Whoopi Goldberg as Ellie Jones, Vicky's next door neighbor and mother figure who supports Vicky's relationship with Travis. She also works as the Flight controller at Lane Stargate's mission control center. * Jonah Hill as Wallace "Wally" Allen, Vicky's nerdy but optimistic cameraman who idolizes Sonic, though his enthusiasm oftenly annoys Knuckles and Shadow. * Sam Elliott as Joel Lane, Vicky and Angie's father, Felicia's grandfather and Travis' boss and father-in-law who is the head of Lane Stargate, a NASA influenced spacecraft company. He is a supporter to Sonic's quest. * Tom Hiddleston as Infinite, an anthropomorphic jackal, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. After being experimented on by Eggman with a shard of the Phantom Ruby, he becomes a monstrous entity who seeks to unleash the apocalypse on the Sol Dimension and Sonic's universe. Hiddleston provides voice and motion capture for the character. * John Goodman as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Sonic's archenemy and a criminal scientist from Mobius who seeks to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and robotize the animals on Earth and Mobius to create his corrupt empire. * Sam Neill as Robert Lawton, Travis' father and Vicky's father-in-law who was presumed dead during a mission at NASA until it was revealed that Robert was stranded on the Sol Dimension along with his business protegee and Vicky's sister Angie. Supporting Cast * as Nicole the Holo-Lynx, a portable computer and artificial intelligence system which helps Sonic and his friends. Panabaker provides voice and motion capture (for Nicole's artificial form of a anthropomorphic lynx) for the character. * Nathan Lane as Orbot, Eggman's red orb-shaped robot henchman. He is the blunter, more formal of the two, often being totally honest even at Eggman's expense. Lane provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Seth Green as Cubot, Eggman's yellow cube-shaped robot henchman. He is the slower, more dimwitted of the two, often misunderstanding the meaning of other characters' statements. Green provides voice and motion capture for the character. Soundtrack Sequel A sequel entitled Sonic World Run is scheduled for release in May 1, 2020. It will be directed once more by and will feature Chris Evans, Kirsten Dunst, Chris Pratt, Sophie Turner, Lucas Till, Chris Hemsworth, Elizabeth Olsen, Donald Glover, Ty Simpkins, Emma Stone, Michael B. Jordan, Isabella Sermon, Ben Affleck, Whoopi Goldberg, Jonah Hill, Sam Elliott, , , Sam Neill and John Goodman reprising their respective roles. Trivia Notable Roles in Other Media References Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:American films Category:Films with motion capture Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Live Action Films Category:Science fiction films Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films based on video games Category:Movies Category:Films featuring parallel universes Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2019 films Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series